


Forever is Fine For Me (Coffee Shop AU)

by QueenAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Coffee Shops, Derek's a sourwolf, Erica is a badass, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, He needs to let himself be happy, I have too many fairy lights in this, Like seriously just be happy, M/M, Mutual Pining, She really doesn't care for any of Derek's shit, sterek, they are my weakness, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlpha/pseuds/QueenAlpha
Summary: “You know I didn’t have you as a Black Americano guy, more of a White Latte. I guess I was wrong. People who drink black coffee tend to be big macho men that think they are too good for sweet deliciousness.”“Who says I’m not a big macho man?” When Derek stumbles into a Coffee shop for warmth he doesn't realize that he was about to find the one person that would capture his attention so completely he just couldn't find the will to stay away. Not even to save his pack.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for so long and I'm so glad that I've finally worked out the first chapter. I have put myself through too much thinking of what to write so I'm sorry but y'all know you wanted this the moment you clicked on it.

At two pm on a Tuesday Derek wasn’t very surprised that the coffee shop he has crawled into to get out of the rain was pretty empty like the street he was just walking down. The windows were steamed up a little bit making him so sure that he would be able to hide in there and warm up in between his lectures. He had to admit that he could have chosen a much worse place to hide in because the coffee shop was actually quite cute and homey with his big comfy sofas and twinkling fairy lights hanging on every wall they could put a hook in.

There were about two other students sat around with headphones in typing away on their laptops and a barista sat behind the counter, swinging his hips around on the swivel-stool he had propped by the till. As he walked up to the counter he could see the giddy smile on the barista’s lips and the cheeky twinkle in his molten golden eyes, it honestly made Derek a bit nervous. He wasn’t very big on talking to strangers, more on curling up in his flat in his five-year-old knitted jumpers working on his course work or working out.

Sadly today he couldn’t do that as he had to wait around for his next class and couldn’t sulk off to his bed and annoy his roommate with how he never bothers to try and go out drinking with him, just to be polite for once.

“Hey!” the barista’s voice chirped as he grabbed a cup from next to him and a big black marker. “What’s your name and what can I get to warm you up?” The boy asked, his eyes gleaming slightly under the lights and his mouth curved up into a perfectly easy smile.

Derek found himself gulping as he tried not to flounder like a fish as he figured out what to say. “Derek. Black Americano, please.” He stuttered out as his eyes dragged down the boy’s neck, following the trail of moles leading down the barista’s neck to his apron. On it was a neatly places pin saying ‘Stiles’ in blocky writing just above the name of the coffee shop.

“Coming right up!” Stiles stated as he turned around and started to mess with the machine behind him with a certain practiced grace to his movements as he played with it as if he had been doing it his whole life. “You know I didn’t have you as a Black Americano guy, more of a White Latte. I guess I was wrong.”

He wasn’t, Derek just needed the caffeine. “Why did you think that?” he asked, his brows knitting together as his expression hardened, worried that the guy in front of him was saying that in a bad way. It’s wasn’t very often when people serving him actually tried to hold a conversation and he really didn’t want the reason for it to be because he was making fun of him.

“You just seem too cuddly,” Stiles mumbled as he pulled the cup out from under the nozzle spewing hot coffee. “People who drink black coffee tend to be big macho men that are too good for sweet deliciousness.”

“Who says I’m not a big macho man?” Derek asked feeling slightly offended seeing as he works out too much to be seen as cuddly, there was nothing soft about him. Lots of people used to cross the road so they didn’t have to walk past him on the street in his hometown because they got a bad vibe from him. If only they knew that was their instincts telling them there was a predator around.

“That grandpa jumper.” Stiles stated curtly, brushing his warm amber eyes over Derek’s body quickly, his lips darting out to lick the dry skin. “But I can’t say it doesn’t look good on you.” It was a very strange thing for Derek to be complimented, he hadn’t been since he was in the high school basketball team. It wasn’t like he was bad looking, he was destined to have a good body because of the wolf in him making his metabolism so quick but he wasn’t anything special.

“Thanks…” He mumbled quietly taking the cup of coffee out of Stiles’ hand, placing a $5 note on the counter and turning away from the very forward boy.

A blazing blush was taking over his face as he took a seat far away from the counter, facing towards the window rather than at the place he knew he’d see Stiles sitting. Derek had to admit that Stiles wasn’t a bad looking guy but he was so not used to people flirting with him so openly like that but something about the way Stiles’ eyes were transfixed on his body made him shiver. He couldn’t get those molten irises out of his head as he grabbed his laptop and opened up the notes he had from his last lecture. He sat there for twenty minutes trying to make sense of it but his mind was just going back ‘round in circles thinking about the strangely captivating young man behind him. He knew that he had to do some work or he’d regret it later but he couldn’t bring himself to do so as he heard Stiles busy himself with cleaning and humming and making himself a coffee at one point. It was just so easy to let his mind slip and listen out for every movement behind him.

He knew he had to leave and get the boy out of his mind but he still had twenty minutes and a half full cup of coffee to drink. So he sat quietly trying to type away but instead just bringing up his Facebook and looking for Erica’s contact.

He sent a quick message to her which basically said ‘Help me I’m stuck in a coffee shop with a guy that keeps flirting with me’ just with a few more choice words mixed in there.

He tapped impatiently on the side of his laptop as he waited for the loud dinging to sound through his headphones. When it did he scowled slightly at the screen as he read his friend’s reply.

 **Erica:** Is he hot?

He tried not growl as he punched his reply into the keyboard.

 **Derek:** Very now what do I do?!

 **Erica:** Get his number?

 **Derek:** We both know how good my taste in people is, I can’t.

 **Erica:** Yes you can! Plus it’s just the girls, Chris was nice.

 **Derek:** Grrr you’re no help.

He quickly closed his laptop, done with trying to get her to be helpful. She knows he can’t just walk up to a hot guy and get his number, there were so many complications to think of. He had to think of pack first.

“That’s not gonna do your laptop any good.” A voice laughed from behind Derek, making him whip around quickly to see Stiles there with a pile of change in his hand, held out to Derek. “You forgot your change.” Stiles stated as Derek took it off him.

“Thanks.” He muttered grabbing his wallet out of his bag and quickly stuffing it in, keeping his eyes on his hands instead of looking at the boy in front of him.

“And I needed an excuse to come over here and ask you to go out with me later.”

“What?!” Derek spluttered trying not to drop his change all over the floor. He quickly shoved his wallet away in his satchel trying not to embarrass himself more as he shoved his stuff away so he couldn’t knock them over or anything else.

“Because you’re interesting.” Stiles stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, looking slightly less sure of himself than usual. “It’s okay if you don’t want t-”

“I’m sorry” Derek cut in quickly, feeling his blush start to cover his face. He hated this, turning people down. “I’m not in the place where I can, I hope you understand.”

“Oh,” Stiles mumbled, starting to play with his apron pocket, his scent turning sour with embarrassment. “That’s fine, don’t worry, just thought I’d ask… Well I better get back to work.”

“Yeah,” Derek muttered trying to calm his heart from beating so loudly. He stood awkwardly for a moment before remembering the lecture he had to go to. Turning quickly, he picked up his bag and coffee and left, a terrible feeling settling in his gut.

Stiles was trying so hard to be smooth and confident that when Derek left he felt himself visibly slump. Not spilling the coffee was so hard but in the end it didn’t matter. Derek didn’t really care, he was so sure he saw him checking him out and that he was interested but it was obvious that he wasn’t.

With a slight drag to his feet, Stiles rushed to the counter to grab his phone, only tripping over one chair on his way to grab his phone.

 **Stiles:** He said no.

 **Scott:** That’s his loss, wanna have a video game night?

 **Stiles:** Mine at seven?

 **Scott:** I’ll bring the beer.

It wasn’t like that was such a big thing for Derek, he’d probably turned down people millions of times but for Stiles being rejected was just one more setback in the none existent love life he has. He had never really had a relationship with anyone even in high school no one took much interest in him. They took interest in Scott the Lacrosse captain but not of his nerdy little best friend who could barely make a pass.

He thought after high school when he grew into his limbs and became a little less awkward and clumsy, that he’d find someone who would see who he really was. Someone who really liked him for him, moles and all. So far that had been a big fat nope.

He spent most of his days working on his collage work, working at the coffee shop and hanging out with Scott, but that had become less and less since Scott and Allison moved in together. Stiles loved Allison so much and thought she was perfect for his best friend but sometimes he did want a bit more time with him.

“Sir?” A small voice asked, bringing Stiles’ attention back to the present. A petite girl with perfect blonde curls and a thick leather jacket was standing in front of him, the brightest smile he’s ever seen on someone’s face spread across her lips. “Can I please have a large café mocha for Erica?” She asked politely, a strange mischievous glint in her eye as she smiled at Stiles brightly.

 

It was two more months before Derek ever saw Stiles again. He had planned to never see him so he wouldn’t hurt the poor boy’s feelings but, obviously, fate had other ideas. And in this instance fate took the name of Erica.

He was meant to be meeting Erica for lunch and she was insisting on picking the place and obviously she decided to pick the coffee shop where a certain amber eyed barista worked. He was mentally cursing her out the whole way there as he tried to stop his scarf from flapping violently in the wind as he walked. He knew from the moment she tried to grill information out about him that she was going to pull a stunt like this.

When he walked in he was once again hit with the warmth of the room and the strong smell of perfectly brewed coffee. The fairy lights were still strung up everywhere but this time there was also a few paper snowflakes pinned up and a table in the corner of the room where little kids were cutting up more happily while their mothers had a chat.

Over by the far wall was a pair of brown sofas with Boyd lounging on happily on it, a small smile on his lips when he saw his alpha. He nodded his head towards the counter where Erica was taking two cups from Stiles and chatting to him merrily about star wars – from what he could make out.

“Yeah but it would be so fun to be in the Empire-“ Erica cut off her train of thought spotting Derek standing there awkwardly. “DEREK!” She screeched happily putting down her cups and rushing towards the increasingly angry alpha she knew she was pissing off.

“I hate you,” Derek muttered under his breathe just low enough that his beta could hear.

“You love me, just admit it. Now go get your drink and join us,” With that the blonde haired devil pushed him towards the counter and flounced over to her boyfriend on the sofas.

Derek could already sense the aura of unease floating off Stiles, his fingers fidgeting slightly at his sides as he waited for Derek to get to the counter.

“Black Americano?” He asked grabbing a cup from beside him.

“Yes, please.” The alpha mumbled, trying to keep his eyes anywhere other than on Stiles. “Erica seems to like you, how did you two make friends?” He asked, trying to fill in the tense atmosphere.

A slight laugh fell out of Stiles’ lips, his head ducking as he played with the giant machine behind him, almost dropping a jug of water but catching it just before it slipped free. “She’s my best customer, it’s like she never wants to leave.”

“Just wait until she invades your house.” Derek attempted a joke, rocking on his heels slightly. He hated these situations his only female beta put him in. It was as if she wanted to make his life a living hell for saving hers.

“Oh, that’s why she’s wanted to know my dorm number! I should have guessed.” The smile on Stiles’ face was easy yet his aura hadn’t changed. If it wasn’t for his wolf stretching out and analysing every bit of him, he would have believed him. Derek could easily tell that this boy had perfected seeming fine when he wasn’t, which just made him feel even worse for turning him down.

“Here you go, have a nice day.” Stiles said, handing Derek his drink and taking his change, pretending like he was just any other customer.

“Thanks,” Derek muttered, his eyes falling to the floor as he left to the sofa across from his two betas, an icy glare in his eyes when he looked at Erica. “You just had to, didn’t you?” He asked coldly, trying not to make his voice loud enough for Stiles to hear.

A dark shadow fell over his friend’s happy face, obviously hoping that this would have made something change within Derek and get him to let the strange boy sat behind him in. It didn’t. “You can’t tell me you don’t like him.” She muttered sadly, looking slightly ashamed of herself but still wanting to justify her reasons.

“No, but I can tell you that you know why I said no,” He gritted out, his hands gripping his coffee cup tightly, the effort not to extend his claws becoming harder by the second. “He’ll just get hurt in the end. It was better him never seeing me again and moving on.”

“But-!” The blonde haired girl started but Derek was done listening. He shot up from his seat and wrapped his scarf more securely around his neck.

He stormed out, his eyes flashing red for a moment before the cold air hit him, knocking the sense back into him as he walked down the thankfully empty street to his dorm room. With the full moon so close he didn’t need this to happen. He didn’t need the distraction or the image of Stiles’ face when he left. That sad look of rejection that once again started to haunt his mind.

He slammed into his room, pulling his jacket off and ripping the scarf from his neck. He was panting for breath, gripping tightly at the strands of hair beneath his fingertips. His lips parted his fangs burst from their cage, a deep roar ripping out of his chest as he tried to let out all his anger. He wanted to scream away the image circling his brain. He wanted to forget Stiles, but something stuck him there, didn’t let him escape Derek’s brain.

He hated the feeling of wanting he got when looking at the boy, the intrigue that pulled him Stiles and made him want to know more. He couldn’t know more, though. His world was not for humans, everyone he let close got hurt. The only reason he was able to protect his betas was because they could protect themselves.

Derek couldn’t let anyone close other than his pack. Stiles is so much better without him. He decided to avoid him, for his own sake and he was going to stick to that, even if Erica decided to change that.

 

Stiles hummed quietly to himself, his broom sweeping across the floor effortlessly as he got ready to close the coffee shop up for the night. He had his headphones jammed in his ears and his favour band blasting out, blocking his thoughts from invading his mind. He had to keep himself happy, keep himself from thinking about a captivation pair of pale green eyes, framed perfectly by these big, expressive eyebrow. His mind had wandered off to Erica’s grumpy friend – Derek. She had the best intentions when dragging the unwilling man down here but it obviously hadn’t gone as planned.

From what Stiles heard from their conversation he could tell that the guy really wasn’t interested and it was just best to move on with life. Focus on his studies and maybe the party Scott was dragging him to.

It was meant to be in the halls next to his on campus in Jackson’s flat. He never really got on well with Jackson but he did get on with his long-running girlfriend Lydia and that was the only reason they were invited. He would have objected to going if it weren’t for her, and the large amounts of alcohol that will be present for him to drown his sorrows in.

Getting drunk sounded good to him in that moment, it sounded like the perfect escape but two hours later at Jackson’s flat, surrounded by bodies and flashing lights with no idea where Scott was, it seemed like the idea to drink away his sorrows was getting progressively worse by the second. He travelled down the long corridor of the communal flat, opening up random doors in a desperate attempt to find his best friend but as he got further down the line of doors he realised that it was looking unlikely that he was going to find him, especially in his current state.

Tears had started to leak out of his eyes by the time he reached the last door. He lazily tugged on the handle surprised when he found that the door didn’t open for him. Trying once again he pounded his fist on the door a desperate squeak coming from his mouth. “Scotty- are you there?” He asked, his voice quavering slightly. “Scotty… I wanna go ho-“ He hiccupped loudly, mid-word cutting him off as he leaned against the door.

Much to his surprise, he was falling a moment later, only to be yanked up by a strong arm catching him before hitting the floor. The feeling of someone’s strong arms snaking around his waist and pulling him up onto his feet was not unwelcome as Stiles leaned back onto the stranger’s warm body.

“I’m so sorry.” Stiles mumbled tiredly, ducking his head slightly, his eyes fluttering closed. A small sigh was exhaled above him as Stiles felt his feet being swept off the floor and into the safety of the stranger’s arm.

In any other situation where someone had picked him up and was taking him somewhere he would be worried but in his docile state he just flopped happily in the person’s arms allowing them to drop him onto a soft surface, something warm and silky and smelling faintly of musk being draped around him.

A moment before sleep gripped Stiles’ body he opened his eyes slightly to see the pale green eyes that had been haunting him, staring right back at him. “Thanks, Der…”

Derek could see the boy in front of him drift off to sleep, his head poking out of Derek’s duvet like that of a small child bundled up for bed by their mother. He had a small smile gracing his lips as he tucked himself further under Derek’s insanely warm winter blanket.

He hated admitting it but the sight warmed him up ever so slightly. Stiles looked so sweet and peaceful in Derek’s bed after he took pity on the boy because of his tear streaked face. He knew he shouldn’t have but he just looked so weak and helpless. He would have kicked himself if he left him there.

“Why did it have to be you?” He asked himself, resting his head against the mattress of the bed. If it was anyone else he would have told them to piss off and stop annoying him but he found himself taking in this mumbling mess of a man because he just couldn’t turn him away. Everywhere he looked Stiles seemed to be there, with his perfectly messy bed head and cute, little trail of moles. It was as if the goddess wanted to punish him, wanted to shove this person she knew he wanted in his face and taunt him, fully well knowing he couldn’t have him. He’d put him in danger. But it looked like the kid put himself in danger as it was, stupidly drinking so much. He was a wreck.

Yet, Derek didn’t blame him. If he could get drunk he probably would have done the same thing. Would have drunk himself under the table until he forgot the gleam in Stiles' eyes when he smiled, or the way he pulls the cutest facial expressions when making coffee, or the way he looked at Derek as if he was the most stunning thing he’d seen in a long time.

The grumpy wolf, stood up with a huff, pulling his shirt over his head and making his way around the room to the other side of the room, where Stiles’ spicy-sweet scent hadn’t coated his room. He quickly pulled on a pair of old joggers. He could feel the exhaustion of the day catching up to him as he pulled away his duvet and slipped under it as far away from Stiles as he could get.

He knew he’d regret this in the morning but for now, he curled up under the already heated duvet and revelled in the heat and smell of Stiles lying next to him.

 

Stiles was awoken to the sound of a door slamming shut, his head bursting into explosions of pain when he opened his eyes to the bright light shining down at him from the roof. He knew instantly by the light beige walls that he wasn’t in his room but still at Jackson’s apartment… in someone else’s bed.

“You know, you really shouldn’t drink that much, you never know what might happen to you.” A voice stated from beside him, in a gruff tone.

All the blood rushed from Stiles’ cheeks as he slowly turned to face the person who this room belonged to, the voice evidently familiar in his mind. “Hey… Derek,” he muttered slowly, moving to get out of the bed he could tell belonged to the other boy. _God this is embarrassing._ He thought, expecting Derek to be glaring at him but instead seeing a very blank expression on him that gave nothing away.

“Lydia’s making pancakes, she said she’d make some for you to try to soak up all the alcohol that might be in your system.” He replied, staying oddly stoic as he stood by the door, his arms crossed over, yet another, one of his big old grandpa jumpers that just looked so soft and made Stiles want to cuddle up on his chest. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking it yet he still let his eyes wander over Derek’s form, taking in everything from his tousled hair to his grown out beard that made him seem so much older than Stiles.

“Pancakes sound good,” He stated absentmindedly, not really caring for food in that moment but rather wondering what Derek was thinking. Did he want Stiles gone? Did he never want him there in the first place? Was he just trying to be nice? Stiles’ breathing started to speed up, panic taking control of his body as he tried to slow his thoughts to no avail.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, panic evident in his voice. “Stiles, breath with me, come on. One-two-three and out.” He made quick little hand gestures as he started taking deep breaths with the panicking boy, his words rushing to get Stiles to listen. He knew it was risky showing this much caring for the boy but he couldn’t help it. Stiles just brought this side out in him. The side that wanted to care for someone and protect them, even if he couldn’t.

He found his hands reaching up to grip Stiles’ head, brushing the tufts of hair out of his face, the way Talia did when he was young. Even as Stiles’ breathing came back to normal he didn’t want to take his hands away. He didn’t want to pull back from the boy in front of him so badly yet he knew he had to.

“The pancakes should be ready… if you’re feeling up to it?” Derek asked hesitantly, trying to take Stiles’ mind off the topic that panicked him so much. “You can freshen up in here, there’s a spare green toothbrush on the sink, and then you can come through when you’re ready.” He straightened up quickly, brushing flecks of dust off his tight fitting black jeans before making his way towards the door against his better judgement. He felt like he should stay but he knew his instincts couldn’t be followed, not this time.

When he came into the communal kitchen he could see his flatmates scattered around the kitchen, chomping away at the food they had chosen. The only reason Derek chose this flat was because Isaac was moving here and he didn’t want him to be alone without his pack. But Isaac had quickly warmed up to Jackson due to their shared dry humour and violent ways on a playing field. They joined the Lacrosse team together and were quite the match for each other – when Isaac wasn’t using his abilities to his advantage.

“You look like shit.” His beta stated as soon as he stepped into the room, not caring for the niceties.

“I’ve got a hungover boy in my bed, who likes to cuddle so I didn’t sleep very well.” Derek muttered, moving straight to the coffee machine across the room. He was not in the mood to deal with Isaac, especially because he would tell Erica later.

“Oh pullin’, is it that cute coffee guy?” He asked, obviously in the know even though Derek did not speak a word to him about it. He really had to tell his Betas to stop gossiping about his life.

“It’s him but nothing happened.” Derek stated, not even bothering to explain anything. Isaac knew Derek’s reasons the most, having been his first beta and going through all of the past… mistakes with him.

“I think you should go for him.” Lydia butted in, her chirpy tone already annoying the Alpha to no ends. “He’s really nice, I’ve known Stiles since high school. He’s really nerdy as well.” He could tell that she had good intentions with trying to convince Derek but he didn’t care about anything she said.

“I’m not looking for a relationship.” Was his only response as he heard feet padding down the hallway towards the kitchen, Stiles having taken his shoes off.

“Hey…” Stiles greeted everyone, rubbing his hand sheepishly on the back of his neck. “I heard there was food.”

“On the counter, have as much as you’d like, I used Jackson’s food.” Lydia directed him, her hand fluttering in the general direction of the counter. “Did you have fun last night?” She asked trying to stir up a conversation between the five people awkwardly milling around.

“It was fun until I fell onto Derek’s door, sorry about that by the way.”

“It’s fine.” He muttered, turning his eyes away from Stiles and to the window overlooking the campus. He could see the sun poking up over the city buildings, one of the few green spaces in the city visible around the art school. He wanted to go and sit in it, he wanted to feel the nature around him. He hated that there weren’t any good colleges in Beacon Hills where he could be surrounded by nature and peace. Instead, he had to be here and deal with the harsh city lights and the polluted air.

His pack were happy to relocate, not feeling the same connection to the earth as strongly as they were bitten but they do still like their trips out for the full moons. When they get to run around together, really enjoy and explore their dynamic as a pack.

He could hear the conversation going on around him, everyone laughing and chatting as he stood off to the side. He could see they were too distracted to care about him sulking in the corner so he slipped out quietly, moving towards his room to pick up the book he had been enjoying before Stiles interrupted him last night. It was laid neatly on the desk in the corner of the room, a bookmark sticking out with a little wolf on the end. Erica had given him it as a sort of joke present for Christmas and he felt rude not using it. So there it sat in the middle of his biology textbook.

Most people seemed shocked by the big muscly grump in their class having a cute wolf bookmark but he couldn’t say he cared. He did the strangest things for his pack.

With a huff he took his seat, promising himself he’d go to the gym later as a reward for getting his work done.

 

Stiles ended up being dragged out by Lydia into the sun, despite his splitting headache to go shopping with her for Christmas presents. It was late-November, he thought it was too early. Yet out in the middle of the town was row upon row of stalls, filled to the brim with the best quality goods. There was a stall with Dutch waffles and pancakes, soaps and bath bombs, bracelets, necklaces, boxes and so much more. Everything was so bright and vibrant.

“How have you never been here before?” Lydia asked sipping loudly on the creamy hot chocolate she was clutching in her gloved hands. “It’s the best place to look for little stocking fillers.”

“Nah, it’s my first Christmas here.” Stiles stated, his eyes darting around excitedly, taking in every little detail. “It all looks so festive.” He stated, his words barely taking in the beauty of the square, handcrafted wooden huts draped with magically twinkling fairy lights.

“You know who you should bring here?” Lydia had a cheeky little smile on her face, her cup raised trying to hide it and the school-girl-giggle she was tempted to make. “Derek.”

A red flush crept up Stiles’ cheeks at the thought of walking around here with Derek, pressed so close because of the masses of people. “What? Why would I come here with him?” Stiles asked quickly, averting his eyes to the nearby puzzle box stall.

“To get to know him more… you know maybe as a cute date idea?” Lydia pushed, nudging the scarlet boy with her elbow. “It’s really weird seeing him take an interest in anyone. Usually, he just hangs around with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. We never see much of him because he prefers books to clubs and drinking but I don’t blame him. People can be shits when drunk.”

“Yeah, he got a taste of that last night.” Stiles sighed, his brain flipping back to the fuzzy images of him literally tumbling into Derek’s room, beyond pissed and probably a complete mess. Yet he still took him in. “I should really apologise for that, I probably woke him.”

“Probably not, we were all being really loud last night so he was bound to be awake.” Lydia reassured him. “But you should get him a present for Christmas. It’s a good way to say sorry.”

“But what? I know nothing about the guy, how do I get him a present?”

“Reese’s, some form of fancy coffee and cookies.” The strawberry blonde girl listed off easily. Not even having to think.

Stiles was slightly taken aback before he remembered that he was talking to someone who spent all day every day with the guy in question. Maybe it was a good thing that he knew so many people connected to Derek, it certainly meant that he could still see him even if Derek had no interest in the boy what so ever.

 _But you slept in his bed last night?_ His brain whispered to him as the pair kept walking in silence, sometimes stopping to look at stalls and buying small little trinkets, a bracelet, a tartan scarf, a bag full of handmade vegan soaps and a pile of chocolate.

Yes, Stiles slept in Derek’s bed the previous night but he kept reminding himself that it was just an act of kindness towards a friend of a friend… who he probably felt sorry for after turning him down. That was it. It wasn’t like he secretly liked him. No one liked Stiles that way. That was just becoming a fact of his life.

“You look sad.” Lydia observed, cutting into Stiles’ silent turmoil. “Are you not having fun?”

“No, no! I am, it’s just I think I have to go.” He muttered, wrapping his coat closer to his skin in the cold breeze. “I’ve had a lot of fun though and I think this might become a tradition.”

“It has to be, but next time you have to try out the ice skating rink.” Lydia insisted, a slightly sad smile dusting her lips. “Don’t let him push you out too much. I don’t think he sees how much he needs you yet.” With that Lydia pulled her arms around Stiles’ shoulders, encircling him in the first hug he’d gotten off her since graduation which was short and meaningless. This held a motherly promise that things were going to get better. It was something he missed now that he didn’t see his dad so much. That parental protectiveness that certain people held. 

Pulling away Stiles trained his face into a look of happiness, smiling perfectly at the girl in front of him. “I’ll see you around.” With that, their little moment of friendship was over and they parted ways, a weird silent bond forming between them.

This scene was very different to the one Derek was featured in. He was barely a few streets away, his muscles aching and body ready for rest after going to the gym and pushing himself to his absolute limit. He wanted to go back to his dorm and curl up with his latest book but something compelled him to instead walk around the city. The sweat from his workout had been washed away by the gym showers leaving his hair wet and his body feeling even warmer than his surrounds than he was used to. Being a werewolf meant he was much warmer than the average human, making the cold air feel even colder to him.

He growled softly to himself, as he dug his hands into his pockets his feet drifting down the paths, his mind wandering from topic to topic.

He knew by the fact his phone would not stop buzzing in his back pocket that Erica had been informed about where Stiles slept last night. He also knew that he didn’t want to talk about it as it would end up in another big messy debate on why Derek wouldn’t let anyone in.

Since meeting this infamous boy in that cutesy little coffee shop, it seemed to be the only thing his pack talked about. He knew that his pack wanted him to be happy, he knew that they were trying to do the right thing but it just wasn’t in the end. They were pushing him towards an unknown variable that if let close could destroy the pack quite easily.

 _But he could also make the pack better_. Derek heard Erica chime in his head as if she were really there in all her biker chick I’m-too-cool-for-you glory. She was slowly becoming the voice of his inner turmoil. He had many thoughts of just being friends with the intriguing boy, getting to know him that way and finding out if he could trust him first but he knew that would just end in one of them getting hurt if it didn’t work out. But he couldn’t get Stiles’ stupid smile and doe brown eyes and cute little moles and innocent face when he pulled him into his room.

It was tearing him apart staying away for some reason. He just wanted to go and fling reason out of the window and take the stranger as his own. He felt so drawn to him, so much so he could almost smell his scent as he walked around the emptying streets. He wanted to find him and spend time with him and make him feel special. This was all so new to the werewolf that he found himself stopping, mind whirling as she stood in the middle of an empty street, hands racking through his dark locks.

He had girlfriends and the odd boyfriend over the years. He had felt attraction to people but he’d never had this. He hadn’t been so infatuated with one person ever. It scared him almost as much as it made him curious.

“Derek, are you okay?” A small voice asked from beside him, making his heart jump in his chest as he spun around slowly on the heels of his boots. There in front of him stood the young boy in question, making his life so hard.

 _So I could actually smell him earlier._ Derek thought to himself, tilting his head silently, almost forgetting to answer Stiles’ question. “Peachy.” He muttered, trying to avert his eyes from the trail of moles down Stiles’ neck that he was tracing.

A cheeky smile slipping onto Stiles’ lips as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his baggy, unflattering jeans.

Even with them on, Derek knew that underneath was a body to die for.

“Then why are you stood here looking like you’re about to murder ten people?” He asked, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice. “Having a bad day?” He asked, his eyes trailing down to his feet, not looking as sure of himself anymore.

What does he need to feel self-conscious about? Derek asked himself, his eyebrows knitting together. His thoughts were really starting to scare him. “Yeah just got a lot on.” He stated bluntly, trying to leave as much information out as he could. He couldn’t lead Stiles on when nothing could come from this.

“You’re probably really tired so that mustn’t help with your problems. Sorry about that by the way.” He looked so bashful in that moment. Almost like a little kid caught with is hand in the cookie jar just be for tea.

“No, it wasn’t your fault,” Derek reassured him, bring their eyes together. “Jackson threw the party and wasn’t being very considerate.”

“But I didn’t need to wake you up, that was very rude. I should at least try to make it up to you.” Stiles insisted, his forehead scrunching up cutely as he pursed his lips.

“It would have been terrible of me if I just left you out there. You were too drunk to look after yourself.” Derek said, confusion filling him as to why Stiles was trying so hard to take the blame for something so simple, something that didn’t matter.

A deep blush too over Stiles’ face, lighting up the colour in his pale cheeks. He was so embarrassed over that, but he was so glad Derek didn’t know the reason for him getting so drunk. “I wanted to thank you for that. Most people would have left me out in the corridor.” He mumbled, trying to hide his shy demeanour.

“Most people are dickheads if they’d do that.” Derek stated bluntly, not caring that he was insulting Stiles’ so called friends.

“True but they’re company, and some people aren’t too bad. Erica’s nice.” Stiles stated, a smile gracing his lips. “She speaks very highly of you, must have done something good to win that ice queen over.”

“She’s hardly an ice queen, more selective when it comes to the people she surrounds herself with.” Derek stated, his mind thinking of how she begged and begged for him to turn Boyd. She refused to give a reason but it was plain to see now that they were together that she just wanted him in their pack so he wouldn’t die a human. He was working himself to the bone to provide for his mother when the pack came across him. Erica was so adamant that he’d make a good edition to the pack. “She’s the reason I became friends with Boyd.”

“Oh no you’re right, you’re the ice queen. Lydia wouldn’t stop telling me about how you hole away in your room and never come out. To be honest I don’t blame you with Jackson in your flat. He is a dick at best.” Stiles mumbled his feet starting to move slightly. Derek found himself following mindlessly, not wanting to leave the conversation just yet. “He hated me all through high school. He had this philosophy of I’m cool and you’re not so you’ll be like a slug under my boot.”

“Most Lacrosse players are like that.” Derek muttered thinking back to how terrible his high school team was.

“Scott’s on the Lacrosse team. And he’s my best friend so by default he has to be awesome as I only surround myself with awesome people.” Stiles joked, moving his arms in large gestures. “But you probably just go to the gym, you seem like too much of an introvert to take part in any team games.”

“I played basketball.” Derek stated, keeping his head down, not looking at Stiles’ expression. He was probably really shocked. “My uncle made me, he wasn’t much older than me so we went to high school around the same time. I was actually quite good.”

“See basketball’s okay but I prefer baseball. I have been a long-suffering Mets fan since I was young.” When Derek looked up he saw Stiles swinging his hand as if he was holding a bat. There was a goofy smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes that told Derek he was deep in thought. “When I was younger I had this great big wooden bat and I kept it in my room. It was like my weapon of choice. Scott and I went into the woods before the start of junior year to look for the other half of this dead body that had been found in the woods near my house and I took it with me. I swear Scott wanted to hit me over the head with it by the time we went home because we didn’t find anything, Scott got scared shitless and we lost his inhaler but it was a fun night.”

“Shouldn’t you have been getting some sleep ready for school?” Derek asked, wanting to hear more from the blabbering boy in front of him. Feeling calm listening to his voice.

“Nah you’re looking at a guy with a GPA of 4.0. I would have had the highest in my year if Lydia wasn’t such a try hard. She may act dumb sometimes but she has a lot of knowledge. Trust me she has helped me out of some sticky situations.” Derek could see the turning onto their row of flats coming up. He knew that he shouldn’t spend any more time with this boy but the fear that the damage was already done was slowly creeping up his throat as he realised that he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want to leave Stiles to go to his dorm. He wanted to hear more crazy stories about his life. “… but I am so glad. If she hadn’t of I would have got a restraining order filed against me. That would not have been fun to explain to an employer.”

“You should try thinking your plans through before you do them. Maybe you and Scott wouldn’t have so many close calls.” Derek suggested, trying to keep the smile off his face.

A grin was already on Stiles’ as he tilted his head to face the taller boy. “Now where’s the fun in that? I might as well tie myself to a chair with the only thing I can reach being textbooks. I need to do something to stop myself from going insane!”

“Or you could do normal things like have movie nights and do sports?” Derek teased, trying very hard to keep his stoic expression on his face as they came to a stop outside their flat buildings.

“Well I was going to have one tonight with Erica, Scott and his girlfriend Allison, you can come along if you want? We’re making Scott watch Star Wars ‘cause he’s still not seen it.” Stiles’ eyebrows raised slightly, a hopeful look taking over his expression as he gazed up at Derek. It was like when Cora was little and she used to ask Derek to play and she wanted it so bad that he just felt like he couldn’t say no.

But he had to. “I’ve got a deadline for coursework coming up.” He lied, not even bothering to make it seem believable. He had to get away from this. He had to get a hold of reality and see how much this would hurt his pack if Stiles was like…

“Oh. No it’s okay.” Stiles’ shoulder slumped visibly. His smile whipped from his face. “We’re going to be doing this all week so, just ask Erica and you can always tag along.” He turned around quickly, darting into his flat building, his flowing over shirt and jacket almost getting caught in the door as he flew in.

Even as he stood there, unable to move his feet Derek could still smell the faint bitter scent of sadness left hanging around him from Stiles’ departure.

 _Well done you’ve got what you wanted._ He could hear Erica growling at him now. Knowing she would not be happy with what he just did.


	2. Chapter Two

Derek had made it part of his routine to sulkily sneak past Stiles’ work after his lectures on his way home. He’d even been able to memorise his shifts. It wasn’t a very special day when Derek found himself stopping by the door. Inside the café was a strong scent of grief and when Derek looked in, he could tell it was coming from Stiles. The boy was wearily hanging up his apron, earlier than his shift usually ends. There was a small hunch in Stiles’ should which Derek knew was a tell tail sign of his emotions.

Derek slipped away from the window, hiding himself slightly from Stiles’ attention by turning his back and making it seem as if he was looking into the window of the vintage shop next to the café.

He could hear Stiles sigh before walking off in the opposite direction. His usually fast pace slowed to a painful crawl as if he wasn’t excited to go to his destination. Worry was striking at Derek’s core as his wolf pushed him to follow the messy haired boy.

He had his head down as he walked, looking as if he was going to the outskirts of the town, his hands jammed in his pocket and his shoes scuffing the pavement. He looked very lost in thought, not bothering to look at anything on his way down the road. It was so unlike him, when Derek usually saw him he always had this animated curiosity to his gestures and movements. This seemed like anything but the boy he had walked home with.

He knew that following Stiles seemed very creepy but he couldn’t stop himself. He felt like there was something bad coming and he needed to be there for it.

It wasn’t a very long walk into the deserted graveyard before Stiles stopped at the foot or a large slab of stone. He sniffled slightly, rubbing his face as he opened up his bag slowly. Inside was a perfectly crafted bouquet of flowers. He had picked a mixture of lilies and white tulips, the ones his mother used to play in their garden before she’d passed away.

He hated the inscription on her headstone. It seemed so bland and usual but it would have been wrong to put anything else.

_“Claudia Stilinski,_

_A beloved mother and wife._

_12 th November 1973 – 10th January 2012”_

It had been so sudden that Stiles and John hadn’t been able to come up with anything better. They thought she had a bit more time.

He knew he should have stayed there longer. Should have talked to her a bit but he couldn’t. He still couldn’t find the strength to stay longer than a couple minutes.

He wasn’t expecting anyone to be there when he turned around but at the sight of Derek stood looming in the background a few rows over, he jolted, his feet falling from under him. A startled sounds fell from his lips as he tried to regain his balance, his limbs flailing. “What are you doing here?” Stiles gasped, trying not to seem like his heart was beating out of his chest. There were still tears falling from his eyes but his reasons were very clear so he wasn’t going to hide it.

“I…” Derek floundered for a second before spinning on his heels and speeding away. He didn’t think Stiles was going to see him. Suddenly he felt like such an ass for intruding.

“NO!” Stiles shouted pushing forward to reach the bigger man who was walking away from him. He grabbed Derek’s big wrist pulling him 'round with no resistance. “You don’t get to turn up after a month and not say anything. Not today. Why are you here? Did you follow me?”

Derek just stood there, his eyebrows knitting together. He looked so blank, expressionless. The only thing that was moving were his eyes. They were scanning Stiles quickly yet looking as if they were taking in so much detail.

“Why are you here?” He asked again, voice cracking slightly trying not to give into the feeling that he should cry. That he needed to cry. Here he was trying to just get through the day and once again he was reminded of the thing in the back of his mind. The rejection he was dealt when Derek once again ignored him for a month after their last meeting. “You know what it’s not like it matters. You’re probably just trying to mess with me. It’s not like you actually care about me.” Stiles muttered after waiting for Derek to reply for a good two minutes, sick of staring into those encaptivating green eyes.

He moved to walk around the boulder of a man in front of him, trying not to brush shoulders with him.

“Stiles,” Derek called before his better judgment could stop him. He kept his head down, looking at the bumpy tufts of grass under his feet. “I do care about you.” It was a small attempt but he felt like he had to say it. His wolf was telling him to do it, that it was right and once the words left his mouth it didn’t seem like it was wrong.

“Well, you have a very good way of showing it!” The younger boy barked out sarcastically, fury deeply embedded on his face. “Did you want to see me hurt? Did you want to laugh as I mourned? Is that why you’re here?”

“No, why would I want to hurt you?” Derek asked quickly, his eyebrows furrowing moodily. He was staring into the molten globes of Stiles' eyes, watery and sunken into his face. It was only then when he could see how much he was hurting. He looked as if he hadn’t slept for days and he had the weight of the world pushing down on him.

“You always seem to.” The wreck of a boy muttered, averting his eyes to the floor. “You seem to pull me in, then leave me with no reason. I wouldn’t be surprised if for some weird reason you hate me.”

Those simple words seemed to hit Derek in the face like a ton of bricks. Somehow he didn’t realise that this might have affected the young boy as much as it must have. He thought he could just be a passing figure in his life, he thought that he could just leave and his interest would disappear. Obviously, he was having the same trouble as Derek was with staying away.

“I couldn’t hate you, I don’t know you” Derek muttered, not knowing what else to say.

“You sure seem to act like you hate me. Seriously what’s your problem? I asked you out, you said no and then you act all nice to me and make me think ‘Hey maybe he changed his mind’ then you go and ignore me and then now you’re here on the anniversary of _my mother’s death_ and you’re telling me you care about me? Now the only reason I can think of for you doing all that is that; you have multiple personalities or you like my pain. So which is it?”

“Neither, I just can’t be close to you. It won’t work.” He hated this, seeing how much this was killing Stiles. How much he was hurting him. His wolf was jumping around in his chest, wanting to be freed and make everything better.

“Why?” Stiles screamed, running his hands over his face. “You haven’t even tried to get to know me so you have no reason to say that!”

“Well... maybe I wanted to!” Derek shouted back, his eyes going wide as he realised what he said. He couldn’t do this, he shouldn’t do this.

A small sniffle came from the boy in front of him, and it broke his heart. “Then why not? Why push me away?”

A sigh ripped out of Derek’s lungs, his resolve weakening with every teardrop that had leaked out of Stiles’ golden iris’. He looked so fragile yet breath-taking at the same time. But was he really ready to let someone in again? His judgment really hadn’t worked out well for him another time this had happened. So why now? Why was every part of him screaming ‘just do it’? Maybe it was the light catching Stiles’ eyes or the adorable wobble to his lips that made Derek feel weak at the knees and like such a dickhead at the same time. The big bulky werewolf shot forward, his arms wrapping around the skinny male in his arms. He buried his face in his shoulder, feeling Stiles shake in his arms as dam finally broke and he flopped into Derek, tears flowing more freely now.

“I’m so sorry, it’s going to be okay, I’ll make things better” Derek cooed closing his eyes tight, he tucked Stiles up into his arms, the boy’s pale skin freezing to his burning touch. He knew that Stiles wouldn’t register Derek’s inhuman warmth but it still made him sick to the core. If he was going to do this he had to get everything out on the table before he could move forward.

But he couldn’t do that here. Anyone could walk past and hear their conversation and that wouldn’t do him any good, especially if Stiles freaked out and ran. No, he needed him somewhere he can explain in privacy where he can show him everything,

“Stiles…” Derek sighed, stroking the messy tufts of hair down on the back of the sniffing boy’s head as his breathing returned to normal. “I need to show you something, but you’ll have to come with me in order for me to show you. Is that okay?”

Stiles pulled away slightly, rubbing the water from under his eyes, confusion spreading across his face. “Why?”

“Cause I need to show you why I put you through all this.” Derek stated, his expression blank and voice sombre. He had seen Stiles at his most vulnerable now it was his turn to bare his heart on his sleeve and hope to all gods that it wouldn’t turn out the previous way.

Stiles gingerly slipped his hand into Derek’s slightly larger one, he was still sniffing slightly, trying to keep his eyes from watering again. It was a hard feat usually, more so on that day. He followed mindlessly behind the larger man, his brain flittering from topic to topic. He had forgotten to take his Adderall that morning and had so much trouble at work but he only messed up a drink once. He hadn’t wanted to go but he knew that he needed the money and something to take his mind off the whirlpool of feelings surrounding that day.

It wasn’t until the second time he was bundled into Derek’s car he noticed anything about it, but for the Forty-five minute journey the only thing he could see was the passing scenery. Towering flat blocks turned into rows of suburbs, and then into endless fields with the odd village and farmhouse separating the miles of nothingness.

It wasn’t until they drove up to a track, leading deep into an isolated woods that Stiles opened his mouth, his voice coming out croaky. “Where are we?”

“Beacon Hills Preserve,” Derek muttered, his eyes still trained on the difficult terrain in front of him. “My home.”

“We’re in Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked, looking around in shock, memories flooding back as he spotted a clearing only meters away where he and Scott found a body in the woods before Junior year. That was the year people actually started to notice the small lanky son of the Sheriff. “My Dad’s the sheriff.”

“I know.” Derek muttered, slowing down the speed of the car as they came to another clearing. “John, he’s a good man.”

When the car came to a stop they both slipped out, the doors slamming loudly in the silence of the cold winter wind. There stood the shell of a charred building, glass lay upswept from the creaking foyer, cracks in the wood exploding in splinters. Police tape was strapped around the majority of the structure. There was a sharp hitch in Derek’s breath as he took a seat on a fallen log but meters from the steps to the front door. Stiles gingerly strode over to where Derek was perched, rubbing his freezing hands together before shoving them deep in the pockets of his red hoody. He didn’t want to speak first, he wanted to give Derek time before anything went forward.

It was a good ten minutes before Derek even uttered a word. “Did your dad ever tell you about the Hale House Fire?” It was simple question but it held so much meaning to Stiles as his mind raced back to the day his dad came home covered in soot and with a solemn expression on his face.

“He didn’t, but I found out anyway,” Stiles muttered, hanging his head slightly, bashfully. “I used to read his cases and give him help when it was difficult. I’m guessing you were the young boy who survived with his Uncle.”

“Peter,” Derek sighed thinking about his uncle who he had… exterminated after his complications four years ago. “Do you know how it started? The fire?” He asked closing his eyes tightly, rubbed a hand through the thick tufts of his dark brown hair.

Stiles only shook his head, waiting patiently as he tried to recall any information he had acquired about the investigation. All he remembered was the almost forty people had been killed, mostly children, they had been trapped in the basement. There were three survivors. The young boy, a teenage girl, and their uncle. The girl had died in hospital from her injuries and the uncle had been in a coma for two years before he recovered, then he was mauled by a mountain lion in the woods. His nephew had buried him and asked for there to not be an inquiry after everything.

“My girlfriend at the time, she covered the house in napalm as well as a ring around the perimeter and set the place ablaze. She only got with me as a way of learning things about my family so she could kill us all.” He signed, his shoulders slumped. “I didn’t realise at the time but she hated us, who we are and how we lived. I’ve never really trusted anyone other than Erica, Boyd, and Isaac since.”

“Wait why did she hate you?” The young boy asked, placing his hand gently on Derek’s arm. He wasn’t having the easiest time holding onto his train of thought so everything he could come up with didn’t seem right but he said it anyway.

Derek knew this was his time, this was when he either gained Stiles as another person he trusted or he lost him forever. He turned slowly to the boy letting his shoulders relax and his eyes slip into their deep alpha red. “Stiles… I’m a werewolf, that’s why she hated me.”

Derek made sure to keep his eyes locked with Stiles, his ears monitoring the boy’s heart beat and his nose looking out for chemosignals telling him that he had scared him. Strangely nothing happened, he just sat there staring intently into Derek’s blood red eyes. After a minute or so he reached up brushing his fingers through Derek’s dark hair, so he could see his eyes better.

“Do you have fangs and claws or is this just it?” He finally asked, curiosity taking over his features.

Soundlessly the older boy let his jaw fall showing the fangs poking out and laid his hand out for Stiles to inspect in as much detail as he wanted. “I can also make myself into a wolf but that’s just cause I’m the leader of my pack.”

This made Stiles look up, his eyes wide and shimmering. “Pack? As in there’s more than just you?”

Derek nodded slowly, he knew the others wanted this so it was safe to tell Stiles about them. “Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. It’s why they kept trying to interfere. A beta always wants their alpha to be happy.” This brought a smile to Stiles’ face as he moved closer, running his hands through Derek’s grown out sideburns.

“Why do you get sideburns when you… change?” He asked, tilting his head slightly like a puppy that was watching something intriguing.

Derek chuckled slightly wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulling him closer. “I have no idea why, or why I run warm, or why we’re attached to the moon but I’m sure there’s a reason. Maybe someone out there didn’t want us to be too perfect with all the perks we have.” At the mention of warm Stiles ducked, his head rubbing against Derek’s chest before he found a place for it between Derek’s shoulder and neck. This made the were' want to growl, Stiles was leaving his scent all over him and something in him loved every moment of it.

“Hmmm… toasty,” the younger boy muttered dreamily. “I might need you to become my personal hot water bottle.”

“Happily,” Derek whispered against his skin, nuzzling into the crook of Stiles' neck, sniffing lightly to really taken him in. “You know you can’t tell anyone about this? If you want to be part of the pack.”

“Part of the pack? As in one of you?” He asked, turning his head slightly to stare up at the Alpha.

“No, you can be part of the pack and a human. My uncle Gavin was human but my Aunt introduced him as her mate and then he became part of the pack.” Derek explained, stroking his hand down Stiles back lightly. “Some packs have more than werewolves in them. My cousin Malia is a werecoyote. Then my Uncle Peter’s makeshift pack had a family of wendigo in it before he passed away. Being part of a pack just means you become family, but we can get to know each other first to make sure this is what you want.”

Stiles had small furrow to his brow as he played the information Derek had given him over in his head, making sure he registered everything. “So I’ll be like your boyfriend but then you won’t just have to introduce me to your family? You’ll have to make me meet the pack?”

“Hypothetically speaking but if we did stay together and become mates then you’d become the second in command of my pack, Luna essentially but that’s more reserved for female leaders.” This made Stiles look up, something shining in his eyes that made Derek silently prepare himself.

A smile spread across the younger boy’s lips. “Do you want me to be your second?” It was a simple question but held so much meaning to the Alpha.

Derek was slightly breathless when he answered, taken aback by Stiles’ forwardness. “Yes.” He smiled down at Stiles, placing his hand gently on his neck. “But first I think it’s only proper of me to take you out first.”

“Well, I don’t have work or classes on Fridays if you want we can go out then.” This made Derek smile. He actually wanted to plan it, this was going to be a thing.

“Sure Friday’s good.”

The two college students sat there, bundled up together, Derek keeping Stiles warm from the cold air blowing over them. It wasn’t until their stomachs begged for food that they moved to leave.

It was then that Stiles noticed the true beauty of Derek’s Camaro. It was no surprise that he could afford the lavish vehicle after being the only person left in his immediate family.  He made a slight effort to discreetly stroke the tips of his fingers along the edge of the car before slipping in. They drove in silence, both away in their thoughts but content, not feeling the need to fill the space between them with meaningless small talk.

Stiles seemed to find himself casting his mind back to his teenage years and his dad’s confusion over many cases, maybe there was a reason he couldn’t solve them. Maybe this was the missing peace. The knowledge of what seemed like the impossible.

This made him giddy because not only was he studying criminology but he was set up for a job in the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s station when he was done with his course. Maybe this is where he could make a difference, especially with his newly acquired knowledge. But he’d have to learn more, maybe grab a few books from the library on mythology.

“Do you morph into a furry human or a full on wolf?” Stiles blurted out of the blue, his cheeks flushing beet red. He hadn’t meant to ask but his mind was miles away and out of his control.

“Full on wolf” Derek answered, a slight laugh in his voice. “It’s fun to frighten people with it. I once made someone fall over their trash can.” There was a strange twinkle to Derek’s usually dull eyes. It was like telling Stiles his secret had lessened the weight of it from his shoulders.

An image of Derek as a wolf running around in the grass and chasing his own tail popped into Stiles’ mind. He would have to see when he saw Derek showed him what it was like – if he showed him. He was pretty sure that he could get Erica to persuade him to do so. “Do the others know you’re telling me?” He asked thinking of the three people he had grown close to over months since he had met the brooding werewolf he was driving with.

“No,” He hummed, his eyebrows knitting together. “You should probably text them saying to meet at my dorm. Might as well break the news otherwise Erica will bite my ear off, especially with the full moon coming up. My password’s 6328.” He extended his hand over to the passenger side of the car, holding out the latest Samsung Galaxy phone, concentration still on driving somehow.

“Already telling me your lock code.” Stiles laughing, letting his fingers flicker across the screen. “This is a big step, Mr. Hale.” It was almost instant when a reply from Erica came through telling them she was already in his dorm.

“I just told you I’m a werewolf and you’re shocked about me sharing my phone pin?” Derek asked a slight raise in his right eyebrow, and a crooked smile on his lips. “I thought you might be more shocked about that.”

Stiles laughed quietly under his breath, tipping his head back to rest on the chair. “Werewolves makes more sense to me than complete openness? Sounds about right, my brain is pretty weird.” It was strange now that Stiles thought about it. It hadn’t really taken him much time to come to terms with this new revelation and he’d believed it completely without any fear. Maybe that’s because he was just waiting for the answer to all his questions. The missing piece of all these unsolved mysteries. “You do realise I’m going to be asking you so many questions. I might even have to make myself a handbook of all mythical creatures! Now that would be cool. Protected of course so people couldn’t stumble across it and be like ‘omg this is real?!’”

Derek smiled calmly, winding his fingers through Stiles’ stopping the flapping motion he had been making moments before. “Whatever you want.” He muttered quietly, bringing the back of Stiles’ hand to his mouth, laying a quick kiss on the freezing skin, before laying their intertwined limbs on the gear shift. “I might have to give you some of the books I salvaged from my mother’s library. I am by no means an expert on all things supernatural.”

“Maybe after the end of year exams?” Stiles suggested, rubbing the lines on his forehead. “I still have to get through them but in summer I can actually concentrate on this. Might take me forever.”

“Forever is fine for me.” Derek muttered, a strangely soft smile gracing his usually harsh face.


End file.
